This invention refers to an oral self-cleaning device which works only through maxillary movement, similar to the action performed when chewing gum, which comprises interior cleaning ailerons provided with drag and raking items made up of a set of bristles, protrusions and scraping rasps or “radulas”.
1. Technical Sector
The technical sector involved in this invention is that of dental cleaning and oral hygiene devices.
2. State of the Art
Everyday oral hygiene is currently performed with toothbrushes comprising a handle, with more or less sophisticated shapes and bristle design, with or without devices for dispensing products for washing. These can be electrical, working by means of rotation, vibration, ultrasounds, amongst others. Also used for cleaning the interproximal spaces of teeth is dental floss, which can be set on a frame, or withdrawn from a continuous dental floss dispenser.
All these utensils must be used with one or both hands. Although they are handled from outside, the action performed by them takes place inside the mouth. The effectiveness of the cleaning will depend on the user's skill and the characteristics of the utensil.
There are numerous inventions connected with devices for dental hygiene.
Different applications refer to electric or manual brushes either provided with toothpaste or not, with a fixed or removable head. One example of this is given in ES2035121T3 or MX2009011596. One can also find different inventions involving a support for dental floss, such as EP0449152, CO5750038A1, MXPA05010179 or CL26712003, amongst others, for example.
There are also inventions as regards the material of which the cleaning bristles are made, such as for example EP0951225.
Disposable dental cleaning devices have also been described. One example that can be found is EPO419587.
We now detail the technical limitations of oral hygiene according to the state of the art.                1. Unavoidable use of the hands during the cleaning operation;        2. Difficulty entailed by reaching certain zones that are hard to access or concealed, as occurs with the lingual side of the teeth, the inter-proximal spaces between the teeth, or at the bottom of the cheeks near the mandibular articulation.        3. An added limitation is involved for the disabled, the sick and bedridden and other cases who, for some cause involving the psychomotor faculties, cannot use their hands or find it very difficult to use them to carry out their own oral hygiene, or in the case of children.        4. Size and weight of some cleaning devices. One example of these are the electrically operating ones which entail some difficulty for transporting or even for travelling with them, along with their charger.        5. The order and methodical discipline which have to be imposed to carry out good oral cleaning, as one has to successively treat the different facets of the dental crown. One after another, the teeth have to be cleaned in five phases: for example, first on their vestibular side (exterior), secondly on the lingual side (interior), thirdly on the occlusal side (the side facing the antagonistic teeth) and fourthly in the inter-proximal spaces between the teeth. This has to be done for the upper teeth arch and afterwards for the lower ones. Lastly the oral mucosa has to be dealt with, especially the gums.        6. Time needed for brushing teeth and use of dental floss. Of course all the time required has to be devoted to this if one wishes to comply with what is stated in the previous paragraph.        7. The muscular effort and lack of comfort involved in keeping the hands and mouth in strained positions. In the execution of manual brushing or even electric brushing and the use of dental floss, the mouth has to be kept open, with the disadvantage for the weak or very tired, placing of the brush in order to reach difficult places, apart from the discomfort that all of this may involve.        8. Energy use in modern electrical models. A power source is needed, either through the consumption of batteries or supplying these from the electrical mains.        9. There is a need to handle massage of soft zones, such as the periodontal areas close to the teeth, such as gums, lips, cheeks and tongue, where one has to expressly use the special rough surfaces designed for this purpose, generally on the back of the conventional type brush, for example;        10. The noise made in brushing the teeth, above all with electrical type devices.        11. The consequences of excessive force and/or repetition on applying the manual brush for example, in oral hygiene. This can in fact go as far as to cause acute and chronic traumatisms, such as acute lesions and cracks in the gums (Stillman cracks), the withdrawal of the gums, generating open dental necks, loss of wedge substance at the root zone close to the dental crown, amongst other disorders. There are often doubts about how hard and the number of times one has to brush in order to ensure dental hygiene.        12. The need to use a cleaning agent such as a toothpaste;        13. The need to buy several items and apparatus (normal brush, inter-proximal brushes, dental floss etc.) to ensure proper oral hygiene, at the economic and ecological cost that this involves.        14. The artificial, strained and uncomfortable nature of conventional or current oral hygiene, by inserting all the items mentioned in the mouth, one after another.        15. Cleaning with plenty of water to remove the toothpaste, and even so fibres of meat or vegetables are left between the bristles of a conventional brush.        16. The handling problem represented by cleaning the teeth of an animal by professionals involved in animal handling such as vets, stockbreeders, carers, breakers/tamers, trainers, owners etc., when they wish to carry out hygienic brushing of the teeth with some regularity on pets such as dogs and cats, domestic animals, zoo or wild animals, with any degree of safety.        
This party has not found any antecedent with the characteristics of the invention proposed. The advantages will be put forward below.